


Zoro the Protagonist

by AnakinSLucien



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinSLucien/pseuds/AnakinSLucien
Kudos: 1





	Zoro the Protagonist

索隆不是一个文学家.  
实际上, 他是文学课上被老师重点批评的对象, 他的文章给班里的吃瓜群众们带来了不少的欢笑.  
因此此刻, 他贫瘠的大脑也想不出任何形容词来描述他所看到的, 或者他所感受到的.  
香吉在哭. 这是一个简单的描述, 但是上帝啊, 那远远没有那么简单.  
索隆见过香吉的笑, 那是他见过最美的事物之一, 也是导致他心律不齐的罪魁祸首. 他希望香吉永远不会有任何不开心的情绪, 永远那样笑.  
但是哭泣的香吉是另一个维度的—美.  
令人心碎的美, 如同一个悲剧.  
他的眼眶红肿, 碧蓝的眼睛在水光下仿佛宝石一般闪着光. 他的脸颊也变得通红, 像涂了胭脂一般好看. 他死死咬住下唇, 想要控制自己的抽泣, 却只让嘴唇变得红肿水润, 像是待摘的果实.  
他举起手想要挡住自己的脸, 然而直接被索隆一把抓住手腕—索隆如饥似渴的凝视着眼前的一切, 想要将这样的香吉刻在记忆中.  
有什么东西, 黑暗又扭曲, 深埋在他的心底, 被忽然唤醒了. 索隆从未这么兴奋过—并不是指他的性欲, 尽管他在看到香吉的眼泪的时候就硬起来了—而是那种毫无理性的施虐欲.  
让香吉放声大哭, 匍匐在他脚下, 泪眼婆娑的恳求他停下的施虐欲. 让香吉瑟瑟发抖的蜷缩在他怀里, 为他的每一个碰触惊跳起来的施虐欲.  
然而索隆有着良好的自制力, 因此表面上他只是呆呆的望着香吉, 双眼追随着泪水的划动, 使劲咽着口水, 活像个几百年没开过荤的色情狂.  
这一切, 当然, 香吉都是看不出来的. 他只是感到了被发现的尴尬和恐惧, 开始拼命压抑着眼泪.  
“滚出去, 绿藻头.” 香吉挣脱开索隆的手, 将头偏向刘海的一边来挡住自己的脸.  
索隆后退了一步, 但完全不打算这么做: “你为什么哭?”  
“关你什么事?” 香吉恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼, 但眼泪让一切都没有了什么说服力.  
索隆知道香吉恐怕以为索隆会嘲笑他. 并不是一个不合理的猜想, 鉴于他们之间的关系, 但索隆不是那种会往伤口上撒盐的人, 无论对方是谁. 更何况索隆现在更可怜的人是他自己—因为香吉的眼泪而勃起? 他已经没救了.  
索隆在旁边的椅子上坐下: “好吧.” 他举起手里的酒瓶默默喝了起来. 他不打算离开, 一方面他认为香吉需要陪伴, 一方面他绝不会让其他人进来看到这一切; 当然, 也因为现在他不想顶着帐篷四处走动.  
沉默在房间中蔓延着. 香吉坐着缩成一团, 眼泪逐渐的干涸, 不时瞟向索隆.  
“你到底在这儿干什么?” 香吉最后忍不住问.  
“喝酒.” 索隆耸耸肩, 一边努力不去看香吉, 否则他好不容易安分下来的小兄弟又要抬头了.  
“…白痴绿藻.” 香吉抿嘴, 撇干净眼泪, 犹豫着叹了口气.  
“谁让你哭的?” 索隆问, 声音低沉. ‘我会让那个人好看’被无声的包含在了这句话中.  
香吉低头想了想: “我被甩了.”  
哦. 索隆放下酒瓶. 不, 他一点都没有觉得高兴, 一点都没有.  
“很可笑对吧?” 香吉自嘲的哼了哼, “我高中第一个女朋友, 结果才一个月就把我给甩了.”  
索隆不知道该说什么, 因此他只是继续喝酒. 在他扫视着四周的时候, 他才注意到周围的一个空酒瓶. 天, 厨子喝了整瓶? 怪不得脸那么红.  
“我以为—我以为她就是我的命中注定.” 香吉继续说着, 眼睛放空的望着前面.  
我也这么以为, 索隆默默地想. 他回忆起维奥拉向他询问香吉的事情的时候. 那个时候她看起来是在乎香吉的.  
“索隆.” 香吉忽然说, 转头看向他, 嘴唇发抖, 眼泪再次涌了上来, 而索隆屏住了呼吸, 大脑几乎停止运转.  
“嗯?” 他含糊不清的应了一声.  
“我真的…” 香吉似乎在努力克制着什么, “我真的那么—那么糟糕吗? 为什么—” 眼泪比刚才还要汹涌的流下, 香吉不得不捂住脸, 剩下的句子闷闷的传了过来—  
“为什么没有人想要我呢?”  
“因为你是个白痴.” 索隆几乎条件反射的说.  
因为是的, 香吉的确是个白痴, 当索隆就在他面前, 为他的一滴眼泪而神魂颠倒, 而他却还在那里哀叹为什么没有人想要他, 当整个世界最想要他的人就在他身边的时候.  
“你—” 香吉气得从床上跳了下来, 却绊了一跤. 索隆及时扶住他, 人还没抱热乎就被香吉狠狠地踢了一脚.  
索隆强忍着疼痛没有放手: “安分点. 你知不知道你喝了多少? 别指望自己能站着了.”  
“不关你事! 你小看我的酒量吗!” 香吉拼命在索隆怀里挣扎, 但浑身使不出力气, 软绵绵的反抗根本没有用处, 腿到处乱踢.  
突然香吉停住了, 然后微微蹭了蹭.  
索隆暗叫不好, 打算赶紧把香吉扔床上, 但是为时已晚.  
“索隆?” 香吉困惑的皱眉, “你为什么—你为什么会勃起?”  
房间再次安静了下来. 索隆紧张的咽着口水, 一句话也说不出来, 而香吉的脸逐渐变得比刚才还红. 他低头扫了一眼索隆的下半身, 浑身僵硬.  
“我—我出去一下.” 索隆决定道. 不, 这不是落荒而逃, 这是战略性撤退.  
“我本来—” 香吉忽然开口, 让索隆不得不停下脚步, “我本来是打算和维奥拉酱今晚—互相给出第一次的.”  
索隆闭上眼睛: “所以呢?”  
“我仍然想, 摆脱第一次.” 香吉小声说.  
这是一个赤裸裸的约炮邀请, 而索隆觉得自己一定是幻听了: “你说什么?” 一边使劲抠了抠耳朵.  
香吉的脸涨得通红: “我在说, 你, 和我, 做!”  
“你疯了吗?!” 索隆忍不住大吼.  
“我没有疯! 反正无所谓! 你想要不是吗? 我也不想当个处男了!”  
“你—!” 索隆根本不知道该从哪里开始, 他决定唤醒香吉理智的声音, “你喝醉了, 明天早上你会后悔和你最讨厌的人睡的.”  
“我不讨厌你.” 香吉迷糊的说, 一根手指碰触着索隆的胸口, 接着开始不断地下滑, 在小腹堪堪停住.  
索隆捏住香吉危险的手, 他的理智正在离家出走的边缘. 不行, 他不停的告诉自己, 香吉心碎了, 喝的头昏脑涨, 恐怕根本不知道自己在说什么, 他绝对不能趁虚而入—  
但这恐怕是你唯一的机会了, 脑后有个声音告诉他. 而且他也没有那么醉, 还能口齿清楚的说话, 不是吗?  
香吉再次贴近他, 嘴唇贴上他的耳朵, 对方纤细又有力的身体和他完美的契合在一起, 那双诱人的唇瓣就在他转头就能够品尝到的位置.  
索隆陷入了意乱情迷之中. 他不知道是自己在发抖还是香吉, 他的手已经忍不住环住了香吉的腰.  
似乎对索隆的反应十分满意, 香吉握住了索隆的手腕, 向下滑动, 让索隆碰到他的屁股.  
好吧, 索隆想道, 去他妈的道德! 上帝知道他尽力了, 没有正常人能够抵抗这个. 索隆不是圣人, 远远不是, 他从来对自己的欲求极其诚实, 上门的酒哪有不喝的道理?  
香吉惊呼一声, 发现自己被猛地压倒在了床上, 而身上的人—他只能用野兽来形容.  
“索—”  
他没能说完. 实际上, 那是那天晚上他说的除了呻吟以外的最后一个字. 他的唇被吻住—或者说, 被攻击了.  
索隆对接吻, 对做爱毫无经验, 但依从本能, 电视上看到的和他的幻想已经足够了.  
索隆实际上也醉的不轻. 因此一旦他开始, 他便停不下来了. 他只知道他的胸口处有一团火, 却怎么也无法熄灭, 无论他如何占有身下的人. 因为尽管香吉近乎放荡的尖叫着, 哭泣着, 如此的美丽诱人, 满足了他梦中所有肮脏的欲望, 他却永远不会说出索隆真正想听的话.  
但是酒精和性的刺激让索隆无法再忍受了. 他说了出来, 在他颤抖的射在香吉体内的时候, 在他亲吻爱抚香吉洁白的肌肤的时候, 他告诉他, 他想这么做多久了, 他想要香吉多久了, 他多么深的迷恋他, 多么希望这一刻能保留在永远.  
一次远远无法满足索隆. 他们激烈的从床上滚到了地上, 从地上转移到沙发, 近乎所有平面上都留下了他们的痕迹.  
香吉哭喊的哑了嗓子, 直到最后昏睡了过去, 索隆才放过他.  
当性的冲动逐渐褪去, 索隆的理智终于回来了. 他呆呆的看着天花板, 意识到他做了什么.  
有种预感告诉他, 他和香吉的人生在今晚完全的改变了. 

索隆是被一脚狠狠地踢醒的. 他满怀怒气的坐起来, 在看到面前用床单裹住身体, 愤怒又困惑的看着他的香吉后决定闭嘴.  
“昨晚发生了什么!” 香吉想要大吼, 却因为嗓子哑而吼不出来.  
“你—你不记得了?” 索隆有些失望的问.  
香吉的脸红了—所以他记得, 很好. “我在问的是.” 香吉咬牙切齿的说, “你他妈是疯了吗, 你个混蛋绿藻!”  
“是你勾引我的.” 索隆决定维护自己, 尽管他知道在香吉面前他已经没有任何秘密了.  
“然后你就把我折磨得死去活来?” 香吉质问, “不对, 这不是重点! 重点是我喝醉了! 你应该阻止我! 我怎么可能—怎么可能想要和男人做? 还是你?”  
索隆也许应该说点什么, 但是发怒的香吉性感极了, 更不要说对方裸露的白皙肩膀上多的吓人的红痕, 乱糟糟的金发在阳光下耀眼的发光.  
注意到索隆的目光, 香吉赶紧把床单往上拉: “你不会真的喜欢男人吧, 绿藻?”  
索隆皱眉. 他以为他昨晚已经把他的心脏都拿出来给他看了? 看来他不记得了…这对索隆正好, 他现在唯一后悔的就是那一番羞耻的表白.  
香吉将索隆的皱眉理解为了否定: “不喜欢和男人做那你为什么要—”  
“我也喝醉了.” 索隆说. 他知道香吉现在困惑的要命, 急需一个正常的解释, 否则他会纠结到死.  
香吉现在只剩下愤怒了. 但他无法完全的怪罪于索隆, 鉴于他的确记得是他先惹索隆的. 因此他转而开始了威胁.  
“听着, 绿藻, 我知道你的大脑没有多少容量, 但是记住这个—把昨晚发生的一切都统统忘记, 永远不许提起, 听到没有?!”  
“嗯哼.” 忘记? 别开玩笑了, 那是他下辈子的自慰材料.  
“现—现在你转过去, 我要穿衣服.” 香吉有些结巴的说.  
“为什么要我转过去?” 索隆挑眉, “既然要忘记昨晚的事, 那就没什么可感到羞耻的吧?”  
平生头一次, 索隆在语言上占了上风. 香吉脸变得通红, 眼神能杀死一千个人.  
他最终犹豫着磨蹭下了床, 却一下子跌倒在地.  
索隆有些愧疚. 的确是昨晚做的有些激烈了: “要不要我帮你?”  
“不需要!” 香吉脸忽然更红了.  
索隆忽然明白了. 昨晚他一开始他还会在高潮前退出来, 但后来射进去不少. 他背对着香吉开始穿衣服, 听着身后咕叽咕叽的水声, 觉得自己快又硬了. 香吉咒骂着清理后穴, 艰难的穿上衣服, 咳了咳示意索隆可以转回来了.  
就在此时, 他们的房间门把手忽然被转了转.  
“哎, 怎么锁上了?” 那是艾斯的声音, “喂, 钥匙一般放哪儿?”  
索隆忽然想起来了艾斯唯一的规矩: 不许在卧室里搞.  
该死的.  
他和香吉交换了一个眼神. 索隆指向窗户, 香吉点点头.  
于是他打开窗户, 庆幸这只是二楼, 轻松地跳了下去.  
如若是往常, 这点高度对香吉也不算什么. 但关键是他现在走路都有些费劲.  
索隆伸出双臂示意他往下跳, 自己接住他. 香吉当然疯狂的摆手, 但最终还是妥协的跳了下来.  
香吉并不轻, 但索隆还没觉得有什么东西重过. 因此他横抱着香吉开始了狂奔.  
“等等, 你放下我!” 香吉惊慌的挣扎.  
“我们得快点逃, 我可赔不起那个房间.” 索隆回答, “安分点.”  
“我要杀了你.” 香吉咬着牙说, “我绝对要杀了你!”  
“等你能站稳再说吧.” 索隆咧嘴.


End file.
